Namespace
A namespace is a section of a wiki which contains multiple similar pages. Namespaces are shown with their name then a colon (:), then the name of the article. The mainspace is an exception to this rule, as it has nothing in front of the article's name. List of namespaces *'Main: (also known as the "mainspace")' The most read and probably the most used type of namespace, contains the readable articles on each wiki, and is most commonly edited by FANDOM users due to easy access. Example: Link. *'Talk:' The discussion page which accompanies a mainspace page. Editors may use this page to talk with other editors about improvements to the page, and the subject in general. Example: Talk:Link. *'File: (also known as Image:)' Used to contain all of a wiki's images (called "files"). Example: File:Block.png. *'File talk:' The discussion page which accompanies a File: page. Editors may use this page to talk with other editors about improvements to the file, and the subject in general. Example: File talk:Block.png. *'User:' A user's userpage, which allows a user to tell other users more about themselves, and make their stay here at FANDOM personal. Example: User:FANDOM *'User talk:' The discussion page which accompanies a User: page. Other editors may use this page to message the user, asking questions or commenting on their work, or simply just to say hello. Example: User talk:FANDOM *'Help:' Pages usually placed in the wiki by default to help editors start out their wiki, and to help newcomers understand how to edit at their best. Example: Help:Namespace (at Community Central). *'Help talk:' The discussion page which accompanies a Help: page. Editors may use this page to talk with other editors about improvements to the help page, and the subject in general. Example: Help talk:Namespace (at Community Central). *'Category:' Used to show groups of pages which are all connected in some way. These pages may include any other namespaces, such as a category for "Files needing transparency", or maybe "Users who love FANDOM". Example: Category:Help (at Community Central). *'Category talk:' The discussion page which accompanies a category: page. Editors may use this page to talk with other editors about improvements to the category, and the subject in general. Example: Category talk:Help (at Community Central). *'Project:' Project pages are usually renamed as the wiki's name, and are used to provide information on the wiki and FANDOM in general. This includes policies and projects which help in making the wiki better. Example: Wiki Markup Wiki:Requests for Adminship. *'Project talk:' The discussion page which accompanies a Project: page. Editors may use this page to talk with other editors about improvements to the category, and the subject in general. Example: Wiki Markup Wiki talk:Community Portal. *'Forum:' Used as a holder for series of threads and discussions about anything in general. Example: w:runescape:Forum:Yew_Grove Forum:Yew Grove (at the RuneScape Wiki). *'Template:' Used to hold templates, so they can be used on other pages without having to type or copy+paste the same code over and over again. Example: Template:Welcome *'Template talk:' The discussion page which accompanies a Template: page. Editors may use this page to talk with other editors about improvements to the category, and the subject in general. Example: Template talk:Welcome. *'Shortcut:' Like the Project namespace, it is usually renamed to the initials of the wiki. Shortcut pages are used solely as redirects to other articles (usually in the Project namespace). Example: WMW:MOS redirects you to Wiki Markup Wiki:Manual of Style. Custom namespaces Each wiki is allowed three custom namespaces of their own. For example, this wiki has chosen Walkthrough:, a namespace unique to this wiki; it houses any and all articles that walk a user through how to do something. To request a custom namespace, use and tell the Fandom Staff what you want your new namespace to be called. Category:MediaWiki